Sacrifices
by kamster4000
Summary: "Maybe we can save each other." Juliet Adams has just had to move in with her aunt to a new town halfway through junior year. La Push, Washington. It's incredibly far from home, and it's always raining there. When she goes to school, it's pretty surprising that on her first day, a boy literally falls on his knees when he sees her. What will happen when Jacob Black imprints on her?
1. Chapter 1

Lights. That's all I could see. They surrounded me, making me feel claustrophobic. I couldn't get out, no matter how hard I pushed against it. My eyes were watering from how bright it was. I blinked once, then it was gone.

Now instead of blinding light, forest surrounded me. I was wearing a lace white dress - the same one I had worn to my sister's wedding. I took one step in the dirt, feeling my toes sink into the ground below me. A loud, consistent shrieking noise started. I cried out as it startled me, pressing my hands down over my ears to try and block it out.

" _ **They're dead."**_

I stopped breathing as soon as the shrieking ended.

" _ **They're dead."**_ A sob escaped my lips as I fell to my knees on the forest floor. I pressed my hands as hard as I could against my ears, making my head hurt. The words bounced around the corners of my brain, echoing. It made the quiet woods seem like the loudest place on earth.

" _ **Flight DL712 has crashed in the middle of Lake Michigan. There were no survivors."**_

" _ **They're dead."**_

Why did it keep repeating? I couldn't escape it. It was like it had an iron grip around me, not letting me go unless I found the key. The shrieking noise started again, and I screamed so loud my throat went sore. It turned into beeping soon after as the light surrounded me again…

I gulped a breath of air, sitting straight up. The fly aways from my ponytail I had put my hair in the night before were stuck to my forehead from the thin layer of sweat coating it. I reached over on my nightstand and slammed my hand down on my alarm clock before grabbing my cup of water, taking huge gulps until I downed it.

I groaned and flopped back on my pillow. It was already 7:30; I had a half an hour to get to school. I rolled over on my side to look out my window. It was a cloudy day, which was nothing new in La Push, according to my Aunt Clara.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, standing and stretching. I walked into the bathroom that was, thankfully, connected to my room. I stood at the sink, looking at my reflection. My tank top a bit too lose on me, and I was too lazy to ever wear pants to bed. It's not like had any need to go out of my room in the middle of the night, anyways.

I reached down while turning the sink on and splashed water on my face to wake myself up. I still felt half asleep, but I had to be at school soon. It was my first day at La Push High School. Yay, me.

I went back into my room, digging around in one of the boxes that read "clothes" on the side. I opened the flaps of the box and just pulled out the first thing that looked semi decent; a hoodie and skinny jeans. It'll probably be cold and raining, based on what I already know about La Push.

I quickly get dressed, re doing my long, light brown hair in a ponytail, before heading downstairs and putting toast in the toaster. I hear Aunt Clara stomp down the stairs and turn around to face her. She fiddles with something in her purse. "I'm sorry to head out on you so early, honey. My work schedule has been really tight lately. I really wanted to drive you to school." She tells me, frowning as she grabs her keys out of her bag.

I smile reassuringly at her, shrugging my shoulders. "It's honestly no big deal, Aunt Clara. I actually kind of wanted to drive to school on my own, you know. Enjoy my last few moments of silence before I enter the exciting and scary world that it is the first day of high school as the new kid."

She chuckles before giving me a quick hug. "If I'm not back for dinner tonight, which is pretty likely considering it takes a while to get here from Port Angeles, there's some leftover fish in the freezer."

I nod. "Gotcha. Have a good day at work!" I tell her as she opens the front door to leave.

"You, too, sweetie! See you!" And with those last words, she closes the door behind her. I lean against the counter, really taking in the whole house for the first time since I've moved here. The kitchen is a decent size with a nice marble island in the middle. It leads straight to the living room with a couch and two chairs, then in between is the stairs. It's a really nice house for such a small area.

I jump when the toast pops out of the toaster, putting my hand over my heart as it beats out of my chest. I lightly laugh at myself before taking the toast and putting it on a plate.

By the time I'm finished eating, it's 7:43. I place the plate in the sink then grab my car keys and backpack off of the counter. As soon as I step outside, the clouds open up as rain starts to fall. I groan before yanking my hood up over my head and running to my beat up Volvo.

I slam the door shut as soon as I get inside and sigh, throwing my backpack into the passenger seat. I rest my forehead on the steering wheel for a second, gathering myself, before I start the car up. It roars to life, literally roars, and I pull out of the driveway slowly.

It doesn't take long for me to get to school. It's not very big for a high school, although, this isn't a very big town. I pull up into one of the closer parking spots in the lot, which is thankfully not that full with cars. I just want to get my schedule and go to first period without a ton of staring.

I hastily exit my car and run up to the front doors of the school, with it still raining. I grab the handle and swing the door open, stepping into the small space of the office. I step up to the front desk, which is almost right in front of me. I look around the corner to see if anyone's there when a tall, plump lady pops up from under it.

My eyes widen as she smiles brightly. "Sorry, deary. Dropped my pen. What can I do for you?" I hold back a laugh as I smile back.

"I'm new today. Juliet Adams." I reply. Her mouth forms into an "o" shape.

"I have your schedule right here!" She moves a ton of papers out of the way, then pulls out a file with my name on it. She opens it and takes out my schedule, along with a map, before handing it to me. "There you go, sweetie! Enjoy your first day!" She waves at me cheerfully as I exit the office. I wish I was as cheerful as her at 8 AM.

I look down at my locker number on the paper before trying to make my way to find it. Luckily, it's a small school with only one building and one level. It shouldn't be that hard to find.

3 minutes later, I walk up to my locker number. Another girl with dark hair and tan skin is at the one next to mine, and she curiously glances over at me as I do the combination.

"I'm sorry," she says as I open my locker, "I'm not trying to get into your business or anything, but are you new here?"

"Yeah. I'm Juliet." I say with a smile.

She raises her eyebrows, also smiling. "That's such a pretty name. I'm Kim. And I guess we're locker buddies now." I grin at her again before pulling out a binder, notebook, and pencil out of my backpack. I shut the locker door and look down at my schedule. My first class is PE. Great.

"What's your schedule?" Kim asks. I show her my list of classes and her smile only widens. "Hey, we have gym, geometry, lunch, and physics together. Do you wanna walk to class together?"

I nod vigorously. "Yes, please. I'm afraid I'm going to get lost." I reply.

We make our way quickly to gym class. I hand my teacher the little slip of paper she has to sign before she makes me change out of my clothes. It's dodgeball day.

As soon as I'm out of my clothes, I spot Kim. She waves me over with a grin, and I go to stand by her side. The game starts soon after, and I'm glad that I have a friend already with me. Maybe this day won't be so bad, after all.

Halfway through the game, as I'm picking up a ball, Kim comes to my side and asks, "So, why did you move to La Push with only a third of the school year left?" I launch the ball at someone as she asks the question.

I rack my brain quickly, trying to find something to say. I settle with, "A lot of reasons. It's just… really complicated." I reply, my dream from the night before coming to the forefront of my brain. The game is over soon, and I'm grateful that Kim hasn't asked me any more questions on why I had to move.

We make our way to our next class, geometry. Math has always been a strong spot for me, so I'm not absolutely dreading this class. I'm glad that Kim is a naturally quiet person, because I definitely am. I'm not one of those chatterboxes who are overly excited about everything.

We get to geometry awfully fast. It's a pretty full classroom. It's the class with the long desks, where you usually have two to a table. There's only one more full open table in the back that I'm definitely going to have to sit at. I just hope no one else sits there currently. It'd be nice to have a whole desk to myself.

I walk up to the teacher's desk as Kim walks to hers with one last "good luck." The teacher, Mr. Hemmings, signs my slip of paper then points me to the empty table in the back. I sit down patiently and get my notebook ready to write in. One of the perks about this is that no one can stare at the freaky new kid without being blatantly obvious.

I start filling up one of my pencils with lead when I hear another kid walk in. "Mr. Black, you're sharing a desk with the new student, Ms. Juliet Adams." Damn it.

I lift my head to "Mr. Black" a smile. Maybe this could be an opportunity to make a new friend. When I look up, my eyes widen on their own accords. He's… gorgeous. And tall. A blush covers my cheeks as I realize how much I've been staring at his body.

He's almost reached the desk when I look up into his eyes. He immediately stops walking as his gaze catches mine and it's literally like a scene from a movie. His beautiful brown eyes are captivating, and my blushing only gets worse. I tear my eyes from his finally and look down at my paper, slowly writing the date on the top, just to give myself something to do.

"Jacob?" Mr. Hemmings asks. "Is everything alright?" I look back at Jacob, I guess, to realize that he still hasn't moved. He's still staring at me. What's wrong with this guy? Am I really that bad?

Before I know it, he drops to his knees in front of my desk with a complete dazed look on his face. The classmates around us start whispering and giggling. Jacob is still staring. What am I supposed to do?

I glance over at Kim to see that she's got an "oh shit" look on her face. What the heck is going on?

"Mr. Black, please get off of the floor. Class is starting soon." No response.

"Uhm," I try, "Jacob? What are you doing?" With my words, he finally snaps out of whatever trance he was in. He stands up quickly and looks around, but his eyes are wide and panicked. He sat at the seat next to mine quietly, placing his stuff down. This is already one hell of a first day. My cheeks are already burning with embarrassment and it's only 2nd period.

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I really hope you enjoyed that first little chapter! This starts right before the Cullens arrive back home in New Moon, so Bella and Edward are currently still in Italy. I reallyyyy hope you guys will like this story! I've been planning it for about a year now, and I've finally tied all of the loose ends together in my planning! PLEASE review, and let me know if you want to see more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry that this is so late. I am honestly ASTOUNDED at the multiple positive responses I've gotten for this story. 76 follows on the first chapter?! That's insane! Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

The class starts soon after the whole staring and kneeling thing. I cross my legs and face the other way, away from him, while taking notes on stuff I've already done. I feel Jacob's stare on my back the whole class. I can basically feel him breathing down my neck.

I look over at Kim just as she glances back at me. I give her a "help me" look. She mouthes back, "Talk to him," before turning back around. I sigh, seeing the teacher writing notes frantically on the chalkboard. Here's my chance. I turn towards the front, and turn my head towards him. My eyes meet his automatically and he sits up straight from the slouched position with his eyebrows raised.

"Hi…" I start. No reply, just continuous staring. No surprise there. "Is sitting with me really that bad?" I ask.

His eyes go wide as he frantically shakes his head. "No," he says, finally looking down at his paper. He clears his throat. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out, I just… It's hard to explain." Jacob looks down at his hands as he talks.

I nod slowly before leaning over and whispering, "I'm Juliet Adams." I hold out my hand towards him as he glances up with surprise written all over his face.

"I'm Jacob Black. I hope we can just forget about that." He smirks in that cute way and takes my hand. Tingles run down my spine when he grabs it and shakes it.

I pull away and continue taking notes with no words to Jacob or from. Kim catches my eye again and she gives me a subtle thumbs up. I hold back an eye roll.

The boy next to me refrains from staring at me the rest of the class, instead taking notes. After a long time of zoning out, the bell jerks me back into reality. I gather my stuff together as Kim joins my side.

"So, Jacob, you met Juliet?" A blush floods my cheeks. I was hoping not to be the topic of conversations.

"Yeah, I did." He replies. "You guys know each other?" He asks, messing with his notebook. I glance at Kim and she grins.

"Yep. We met this morning. Our lockers are right next to each other." She replies. Now would be a good time to leave. I introduced myself to him so it wasn't awkward. I wasn't hoping to be all buddy-buddy with him.

"Awesome. Well, I'll see you later, Kim. Juliet." I look up at him and give him a small smile as he leaves. Something about the way my name sounds when he says it…

"Say hi to Jared for me, Jacob!" Kim shouts as he leaves. He gives a thumbs up over his shoulder as he walks out the door.

I give her a look. "Who's Jared?" I ask, not wanting to talk about Jacob anymore. That could've been one of the weirdest experiences of my life. I'd like to not dwell on it for long.

Kim immediately blushes when I ask her this. We walk out into the hallway, towards the cafeteria. Our class periods are an hour and a half, and I, thankfully, have the first lunch period.

"Jared is my boyfriend." Kim replies. I stop in my tracks and face her. It makes her blush even more.

"I am hearing more about this later." I tell her. She laughs and nods.

"Okay, I'll let you know when we get food. I think you'll actually get to meet him. If you wanna sit with us. It's definitely an open invitation, but you don't have to at all if you want to sit alone or anything."

I laugh as we walk into the cafeteria. "I'd love to sit with you. Thanks for being so awesome already on the first day." I tell her with a smile.

She grins back. "Anytime! I'm glad to be the first friend you've made!"

We get in the cafeteria line and slowly get our prison food before sitting down at an empty table. "So, how is La Push so far, in your opinion?" Kim asks, digging into her macaroni and cheese.

I shrug. "It's a lot colder. And rainier. And smaller." I tell her with a laugh. She nods. "It's different from San Francisco. Not necessarily a bad different, but still not a good different. I miss the heat **."**

Kim nods. "Yeah, there's not a ton of that here, believe it or not. We worship the days the sun comes out. It's maybe about twice a month."

I scowl. "Oh. Fun. I'd imagine gardening here would be a challenge." I reply, biting off a piece of carrot.

She giggles and opens her mouth to respond. Out of nowhere, a tall, tan, teenager just plops down in the seat next to her. Kim and I both practically jump from fright as we both glare at the kid.

He laughs his ass off as Kim and I are just sitting there, catching our breaths. "Jared!" Kim finally shouts. Oh, so this is the infamous Jared. He's not too bad looking, if I do say so myself. Go, Kim!

"Sorry, Kimmy." Jared says, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Kim's cheeks. Her cheeks flush from the gesture as she shakes her head and looks at me.

"Juliet, this is Jared Cameron. Jared, Juliet Adams." I grin at him and lean across Kim in the most non awkward way possible and grab Jared's humongous hand in mine.

"Nice to meet you." He tells me with a grin. I'm just going to ignore the fact that his hand is about 100-and-hell degrees right now. I look down at my food, biting on some celery while Kim and Jared talk.

I look up, not very hungry, to see the infamous Jacob Black at a couple tables up. Looks like I have another class with him. Hopefully, this time, he'll keep his shit together.

He's sitting across from another dude that looks kind of like him. Jared, Jacob, and this guy are all freakishly tall.

I look over at the lovely couple. "Hey, Jared?" I ask.

He looks over at me, eyebrows raised. "Mmhmm?"

"So, are you and Jacob Black brothers or something? You guys are both really tall, tan, black hair, etc." I ask, curiosity getting the best out of me.

Jared shakes his head. "Nope. I'm good friends with him and Paul, though. Paul Lahote is the guy he's sitting across from."

"Okay, I was just curious." I say, popping a mint in my mouth. However, I almost end up choking on it when I hear a loud slam that startles me. I look up as the cafeteria goes quiet. Jacob is sitting, leaning towards the guy, Paul, with his hand lying flat on the table. There's an obvious crack now on the surface of it, as if he was that strong. Paul has the smuggest look on his face. I can already tell he's a jerk.

I look back over at Jacob and lock eyes with him. His facial expression softens as he looks at me, but he's… shaking in anger. Whatever Paul said must have really pissed him off. Jacob stands, leaving his tray on the table, and uses the exit doors outside to leave the building.

Whispers start up now, people clearly talking about what just happened before getting back to their everyday high school gossip. I look over at Paul, to see that's he's just staring straight at me. I hold his gaze, my jaw locked tight. I raise an eyebrow as if to sarcastically say, "Can I help you?"

Paul cracks another smug smile before shaking his head in - disbelief? - before standing and walking back into the halls of school. I sigh. If every other day here is as weird as this one… this is going to be one hell of a year.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch and two more class periods later, I make my way to physics. Finally, my last class. Sciences are one of the only classes I'm actually decent at, so I'm just a little bit excited for this class. Fortunately, it's one of the classes I have with Kim.

We walk in the class right as the bell rings and walk to the teacher's desk to get him to sign my slip of paper. I'm halfway through the day already, which I'm incredibly grateful for.

Mr. Schulz, my physics teacher, points to my seat. I grin as I slide in the seat, hoping that I'll get this desk to myself. Kim goes to the side of the room where her seat is. "Hey, you're the new girl, right?" I fight back the urge of rolling my eyes. How many times am I gonna hear this damn question today? I look over at the source of the question and it takes everything I have to not groan. A very attractive blonde guy sits pulls out the chair next to me with a screech, sliding into it and as close to me as possible. "I'm Nathan. And you are?" He flashes me a crooked smile that other girls might have found charming. I just find it annoying. I basically have to fight back the strong urge to cringe at the strong scent of Axe body spray.

"Yep, that's me." I respond, pulling out my phone, wishing to be left alone. I hear a throat clear behind me which startles me. I turn around in my seat to see the one and only, Jacob Black.

"Hey, Juliet. I guess we have this class together, huh?" His dark brown eyes stare into mine, and I'm surprised I didn't notice him coming in.

"Yeah, I guess so." I tell him with a small smile. I turn back to the front, tucking my hair behind my ear nervously. Jacob's act from this morning still confused me. I don't know whether to just ignore everything, or confront him about it later. Just as I decide to turn around and question him, Mr. Schulz stands from his desk, starting class.

Somehow, this stupid kid next to me manages to make my favorite subject absolutely unbearable. As the period goes on, he scoots closer and closer to me until I'm basically hugging the side of my desk. At one point, he leans over to ask to borrow a pencil, and I didn't think anyone could make that sound sexual until now. Except, it wasn't even close to working with him. Not to mention, I could feel Jacob's stare on me almost the whole time, making me even more nervous.

Mr. Schulz passes out a worksheet for us to work on halfway through the class, saying we can work with partners if we want. I try my hardest to jump out of my seat and speed over to Kim, but Nathan is grabbing my arm before I even move. "Hey, babe, do you want to work together?"

A low growl sounds from behind me just as I open my mouth to say no. I freeze, looking back at Jacob, whose eyes are trained on Nathan's hand on me. "Did you just growl?" I question. What the hell is this?

"Get your hand off her, dude." Jacob grunts out, ignoring me. My heart skips a beat in my chest. Why did that affect me so much? Nathan scoots back to his side of the desk, letting go of me.

"Jesus, bro, sorry. Chill out." Nathan scoffs, shaking his head and rolling his eyes before standing up and walking over to one of his stupid jock friends. I glance around, seeing if anyone just noticed what happened. Everyone but Kim seems to be working with their friend.

I glance back to Jacob. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what the heck just happened?" I retaliate. Jacob clears his throat and sits up straighter, as if he's nervous under my stare.

He jerks his head towards the side of the class. "I think Kim is calling you over." I look over to see her motioning for me to sit by her. Slowly I stand, grabbing my pencil and paper as Jacob grabs his pen and just starts working on the worksheet as if he didn't just growl and get all weird for no reason.

Kim and I work on the homework for the rest of the period, not talking about the previous interaction. After the bell rings, we walk to our lockers together. "Hey," Kim starts, "do you want to go out to the beach tonight? A bunch of people are going to be there for a mini bonfire type of thing. I figured it'd be a good way for you to get to know more people and the reservation."

I grin back at her. "Why not? My aunt will be working late anyways. Do you mind going together, I'm scared I'll get lost or show up all awkward?"

"Yeah, of course! Give me your address, I'll pick you up a couple of hours after school." After exchanging numbers, Kim and I walk out of the school and go to our respective cars.

Driving home is a bit of a challenge with all the rain. It doesn't help that all of the events from the day replay in my head over and over again. All of the weird incidents have involved Jacob Black. First, he just randomly drops on his knees the first time we meet. Then, he just storms out of the cafeteria and his buddy gives me a weird look. And lastly, he literally growls from a boy trying to flirt me. I shake my head as I pull in the empty driveway of my house. I don't even know the right questions to ask in a situation like this.

With a deep sigh, I unlock my front door and book it to the couch, flopping on the cushions. If I thought first days were bad before… I roll over, laying on my back. Even after every strange thing today, I found myself kind of attracted to Jacob Black. My heart kind of fluttered as I remember how angry he got about Nathan touching me. It made me feel… protected. I started to reach for my phone to ask Kim if he would be there tonight, then decided against it. I couldn't get involved with him when it seemed like he was so temperamental.

I head upstairs and start getting ready for the bonfire thing. Two hours, 6 outfits, and 3 hairstyles later, I head downstairs to grab my coat before heading out to Kim's car. As I slide in the seat, Kim looks me up and down, impressed. "Nice, Juliet, you look hot!" In the end, I just decided to keep my hair straightened. I kept on my skinny jeans from today at school and changed into a blue and white blouse with a dark brown jacket. I might have dashed on a little bit of makeup, too.

"Hey, you too, gorgeous." I reply. Kim laughs before punching on the radio and pulling out of my driveway. It's already dark outside, which is something I guess I'll have to get used to here. 5 minutes into the drive and my foot is bouncing up and down nervously. Jacob can't stay out of my mind for some reason. The longer I've been away from him, the more he pops up in my thoughts. I can't help myself when I ask Kim if he might be there.

Kim flashes me a fast grin before looking back at the road. "Why?" She asks, drawing it out teasingly. I shrug silently. "He's probably already there, actually."

"Oh." I nod my head and stare out the window, seeing her look at me knowingly out of the corner of my eye.

We get there in no time and walk down towards where we see the fire. Kim seems slightly tense as we walk, but when she spots Jared, her face almost lights up. He sees her right after, jogging over to us with a huge smile on his face. He grabs her face in his huge hands and plants a long kiss on her lips that makes me blush and look away awkwardly.

"I missed you," Kim giggles. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. Didn't they just see each other today?

"Hey, Juliet." Jared says. I look back over at them and raise my hand.

"Hey." With one more quick kiss on Kim's lips, he runs back over to where he had been playing soccer. I catch Jacob's eye and he flashes me a grin. I feel my body relax at that, even though I didn't realize I was actually tense.

Kim and I mostly just hang out by the fire the majority of the time. Eventually, Jacob comes over to us and he waves a hand before sitting on the other side of me. He's only wearing a sleeveless tee shirt and some cut offs. "I'm going to go talk to Jared." Kim speaks, and she runs off before I can say anything.

I turn to look at Jacob. "Hey," I say, looking down at my shoes. "How are you not freezing?" I ask with a slight laugh.

Jacob only responds with a shrug before saying, "How are you liking La Push?" I look around as if the answer will be hidden somewhere in the sand.

"It's different, I guess." I reply, catching his eyes with mine. "I miss heat just a little, but besides that, I like that it's foresty." Jacob nods after I finish.

"I'm sorry about everything today," Jacob says, nervously looking away and scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, it was kind of confusing." I chuckle, drawing my jacket closer.

Jacob's expression becomes softer as he looks at me, and something in me wants to reach over and grab his hand. "I wish I could tell you…" He whispers, his eyes flickering over my face, as if studying it.

My brow furrows. "Tell me what?"

"Jacob!" His head snaps over as he looks at another man across the bonfire. "Can you help me out with something?" It's at this point that I notice how close Jacob and I actually are. Our hands are almost touching on the log we're sitting on. When did we scoot closer?

Jacob hurriedly stands and looks back down at me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Juliet."

I stand next, calling out "Wait!" But, he's already gone.

Kim skips up next to me, sliding her arm around mine. "Ready to go?" I look for Jacob past the fire and smoke, then slowly nod my head.

The ride home is quiet. Kim drives with the windows rolled down. The breeze going through me relaxes me as I think about what Jacob said. He wished he could tell me what? If he thinks I'm just going to drop this, he's in for a surprise tomorrow.

I trudge my way inside after telling Kim a quick goodnight. Aunt Clara still isn't home yet, which is perfectly fine with me. I like alone time.

After a quick shower, I go downstairs to get a glass of water before bed. I gaze out the window into the dark night, getting lost in my thoughts. I miss my parents. I'm so grateful to have Aunt Clara in my life, but I don't think I'm ever going to not miss them. How my dad would put my on his shoulders when he got home from work and greet my mother with a kiss on the forehead whenever I was younger. Mom and I's shopping trips and gossip sessions together at the mall or just our movie marathons. I'll never have that again.

Tears well up in my eyes as the thoughts continue on, but a piercing howl throughout the night scares me. Soon after, something outside catches my eye. As I squint to see through the dark, a pair of two distinct brown eyes and a tall, bushy form come into view with the help of a single flickering streetlight. A gasp flies out of my mouth as I try to make out the huge figure, but it's gone within a blink. I'm not sure how long I spend just staring out the window, scanning for the creature until I realize that it's gone. This place could not get more strange.

A/N: Hey guys! How have you been? Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just got the urge to write a little today, so I figured I'd type out another chapter of this since it's been about a year and a half, haha. Anyways, pretty please review, follow, and favorite, because I might update pretty soon again!


End file.
